


Revenge

by Nellie2018



Series: The Sandling Series [4]
Category: CI5: The New Professionals
Genre: Drowning, Hurt Sam, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence, Whipping, kidnapped Sam Curtis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 03:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellie2018/pseuds/Nellie2018
Summary: Chris Keel and Sam Curtis have cost Adam Sandling millions and now he wants revenge





	1. Chapter 1

“I miss you” he sighed, vacantly gazing out of the window of his fifteenth floor hotel room.  
“So do I” replied a soft voice from the cell phone close to his ear.  
Chris looked at his watch, noting that the afternoon session of the meeting would soon start.  
“I can’t wait until tomorrow Sam. I don’t know how the hell I’ll be able to keep my eyes open this afternoon - this conference is boring as hell.”  
Sam chuckled. He understood why Malone had sent the American to the security conference in Atlanta. Chris was still recovering from his injuries sustained in the cellar when Adam Sandling’s booby trap had nearly ended his life. However, he knew that Keel would hate it - being more of a man of action than of words but Malone had needed a representative for CI5 and he had been the only one that could be spared.  
“How about you think about what I’m going to do with you when you get back.” he whispered in a sexy voice which made his partner laugh.  
“Shit Sam. If I thought about that all afternoon I think somebody would notice.” He glanced at his watch. “Look, I’ve got to go, the meeting starts again in 10 minutes. I’ll call you later”  
“No Chris you can’t. I’ve got an all night stake-out with Jeffries tonight. Call me in the morning.”  
“Ok, be careful - you know I worry about you when I’m not around to watch your back”  
“It’s a straight forward observation only Chris. No need for you to worry. “  
“I always worry, that’s part of the job of loving you.”  
“I know. I miss you. See you tomorrow night”  
“Miss you too. Bye”.  
Sighing he turned off the cell phone and gazed out over the city. He couldn’t help but worry when he wasn’t around to cover the Englishman’s back. But he knew that Jeffries was a good man and that Sam would be in safe hands. Turning, he pulled on his jacket and made his way to the door. He just hoped that the conference didn’t over-run like the last session. The sooner he was on a plane and heading back to Sam the better.

Sam sat back on the chair, the binoculars fixed to a stand in front of him. Beside him Brian Jeffries was pouring out the last of the coffee from the thermos flask. It had been a long boring night, there being no sign of movement from their target. They had noted that the man had returned to the flat at 8.24pm and a couple of hours later the lights had been turned off and the place plunged into darkness. There had been no movement since.  
Sam sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. At least someone was getting a good night’s sleep.  
“How long until we can get out of here” mumbled Jeffries handing Sam a mug of lukewarm coffee. “This has been a waste of time”.  
“Yeah” agreed Sam grimacing as he took a taste. “This is awful. At least Chris brings the good stuff”.  
Jeffries grinned. “Ah bless, you’re missing him aren’t you”  
Sam gave him a sharp look but saw the merriment in his eyes. Very few people at CI5 knew the nature of his and Chris’s real relationship and Jeffries was definitely not one of them.  
“Oh you know Keel, he can find trouble wherever he is but I’d find it difficult to break in a new partner again.”  
Jeffries slapped him on the back.  
“Yep, you’re missing him alright” A noise behind him made him turn.  
“What was that?”  
Sam turned his head, he hadn’t heard anything. “What was what?”  
He watched as the Agent walked towards the door of the office they were using “ I thought I heard something?”  
Sam rose to his feet and followed, his senses becoming alert. He saw Jeffries reach towards the door and then heard a noise himself. It sounded like breaking glass. Quickly, both agents reached for their guns now alert to any danger.  
“Sam, get back, there’s gas” shouted Jeffries beginning to cough. Sam looked around and saw two gas canisters smoking on the floor just outside the room. They had been thrown through a window. The air was soon filled by the noxious gas and both agents found it hard to breathe. Tears streaming their faces, they pulled back into the room and shut the door. “Jeffries. Call for Backup” cried Sam trying to stop up the gap with his jacket.  
Jeffries pulled his phone out and made the call but now both Agents were coughing and were virtually blinded. Sam felt his senses dulling and found his legs buckled and he ended up slumped against the door. From the corner of his eye he saw the blurred image of his colleague fall and then darkness overcame him.

The agent fought against the oxygen mask placed against his face as he came to his senses. Holding him down firmly he heard a sympathetic voice telling him to stay down and take it easy. Gradually his head cleared and he gazed up into the concerned brown eyes of Spencer.  
He struggled to get up and Spencer helped him to a sitting position.  
“It’s alright Brian. Just take deep breaths and you’ll feel better.”  
Jeffries took the mask away from his face.  
“What the hell happened?”  
He saw Backup come over to him.  
“We thought you’d be able to tell us that. What do you remember?”  
The Agent coughed and Spencer made sure he had another blast of oxygen. Composing himself he managed to bring his thoughts together.  
“I heard a noise and went to investigate. Someone threw gas canisters though the window. We managed to get back into this room and Sam blocked up the door while I rang for help. I saw him collapse.” he looked around the room vacantly “Is he ok?”  
Spencer and Backup shared a long look and Jeffries caught the concern.  
“Is he hurt? Oh my God, he’s not dead is he?”  
Backup placed her hand on his shoulder in a gesture of hollow comfort.  
“Sam’s missing. When we got here we only found you”  
“Shit Chris is going to kill me” he whispered in horror.


	2. Chapter 2

His head pounding he groaned as he came to consciousness, the nausea roiling his stomach. Carelessly he opened his eyes and cried out in pain as the brightness burned. Quickly shutting them he took a few deep breaths and tried again. Better this time he allowed his vision to adjust and slowly pushed himself to a sitting position, his back leaning against a cold wall.   
“What have you got yourself into this time Curtis” he muttered as he gazed around him. He was in a small brick room, the walls made of aged stone and he was sitting on a cold, damp floor. A few feet in front of him was a heavy wooden door, metal brackets strengthening it in four places. He climbed to his feet and tested it but he soon realised that he wouldn’t be able to escape that way. He cast his alert gaze to the ceiling hoping for an alternative exit but there was no way out that way either. Sighing heavily, he sat down again and pulled his knees up tight to his body. He was freezing and tried to conserve his body’s warmth as much as he could somehow knowing that he was in for a long wait. Whilst he waited, he turned over in his mind all the information he knew about his predicament.  
He remembered the gas canisters and choking on the noxious gas. He remembered seeing Jeffries slump down but the next thing he knew he was here - alone and locked in a cold damp cell. He wondered what had happened to Jeffries and who had kidnapped them. Lastly he let himself think of Chris and how his wayward partner would react.  
“Please Chris, be careful” he whispered to himself. He knew his partner would not leave a stone unturned to find him and he held onto this positive thought. He knew that if he lost hope he was lost.

“What do you mean he’s missing?” shouted Keel.  
Malone gestured at him to calm down. “As you heard, Mr Keel. They were knocked out by a gas attack. When they called for backup it was immediately despatched but by the time they arrived only Mr Jeffries was there.”  
Chris slumped into a chair as the fear and despair flooded his body. He was tired. After an 8 hour flight he had been whisked straight to the office to be confronted with the bad news.  
“Do we know who’s got him?”  
Malone shook his head. “We don’t know much at the moment. However, we are trying our best to find out.”  
Chris looked up at his boss. “Tell me what I can do”  
Malone smiled grimly. He knew how Keel would react and so had personally told him of his lover’s disappearance. He saw how the American was fighting to control his feelings and Malone was proud of him. This was not going to be easy for anyone involved.  
“We had a tip-off from a source within MI5 of a small time dealer who has been linked to the list that Neville Broughton gave you. He seemed to be very low key and we assumed that it would be a simple job that Curtis could do before he is cleared for full active duty.”  
Chris nodded dejectedly. He knew that Sam’s broken leg was fully healed now and that they were due to have their final medicals the next week. His shoulder had taken a little longer but it would only be a matter of a week or so before both would be fully fit.  
“It appears that the tip off was a set-up. We lifted the target , Peter Robson, and are currently interviewing him but it seems that he is a very small fish in a big pond.”  
“So he’s the bait and whoever has got Sam has reeled in the hook”  
Malone nodded and looked at his young American agent.  
“Chris, I know it’s hard for you - harder because you’re closer than normal partners. Please be assured, we are doing everything to find Sam.”  
Chris looked up surprised at the Irishman’s use of their first names.  
Seeing the genuine determination in his look he nodded gratefully.  
“I know Sir. Can I talk to Robson?”  
“I don’t want him damaged Mr Keel” he said sternly “but yes, you may talk to him. I don’t like my Agents being kidnapped.”  
Chris stood up and turned for the door.  
“Thank you Sir. He’ll be alright. He’s got to be.”  
Malone nodded but both men knew that they weren’t convinced.

Sam didn’t know how long he had been waiting. He just knew that the cold had seeped into his bones and he was hungry and thirsty. Whoever was imprisoning him had taken his watch and he had no way to trace the time. Tiredly, he raised his head as he heard someone turning the key and unlocking the bolt on the outside of the door. Springing to his feet he halted as he stared down the barrel of a gun.  
He strained to see who was behind the gun but the light was so bright in the room that the person was in shadow.   
“Who the hell are you and what do you want with me” he demanded feeling the need to assert himself.  
He heard a hollow laugh and the man stepped forward. Sam had never met him but recognised who it was.  
“Sandling” he gasped, shocked. This was the man who they had been tracking for over a year, the man who had nearly caused the deaths of both himself and Chris in the cavern and the basement.  
“I’d pleased to meet you at last Mr Curtis. I’ve been waiting for the opportunity to meet one of the men responsible for costing me millions.”  
Sam made sure his mask was in place and no emotion showed on his face as he snarled.  
“I’m going to kill you for what you did.”  
Sandling laughed. “I think you’ve got that the wrong way round.”  
He waved the gun as Sam took a step forward.  
“It’s a pity your partner wasn’t at that stake-out. It’s annoying that I’ve got to get him separately. I wanted to have you both here at the same time but such is life. We left the other agent by the way, I‘ve got no grudge against him”.  
After a brief flash of relief that Jeffries was not in danger, Sam felt the rage thunder through his body but was unable to do anything as he knew Sandling would shoot him before he got near enough to do some serious damage.  
“What are you going to do with me” he asked, desperately hoping that Sandling wasn’t just going to kill him straight away.  
“Don’t worry yourself about that. You and me are going to have some fun before I kill you.”  
“Damn you to hell Sandling”  
This made him laugh. “Hell? I’ve been to hell Curtis. When I was younger I was working in Columbia. I was betrayed by my employers and ended up in a work camp of one of the drug cartels. It was a savage place and I was lucky to survive. I saw a man who tried to escape once. They brought him back and strung him up as an example to us all. They doused his back with petrol and burnt him alive. It took him three days to die. But I learnt a lot from my stay there and by the time I managed to escape I learnt that to show weakness is a death penalty. I have followed that creed in all my business dealings ever since and I am not used to losing.”  
Sam was terrified. He now understood that Sandling was not sane and he knew that he would suffer all the savagery that the man could endow.  
Sandling took a step forward and called softly. “Come in boys”. Three swarthy men came into the room - all of Eastern European descent.  
“Meet Andrev, Kostov and Yuri. They are all ex-KGB - very well trained in all methods of interrogation and torture. You will get very well acquainted with them over the next few days.”  
Sam tried to fight but he was outnumbered and they soon had him subdued. They dragged him outside and Sam had time to see that they were in a cave by the sea, the water lapping against the steps of a small quay.  
“Leave me alone” he cried, knowing it was useless. A couple of blows to his kidneys took his breath away. They dragged him over to a long workbench and bent him over the top. He struggled and fought but the trained mercenaries soon had his hands chained to the legs of the bench. He watched helplessly as Yuri showed him a large knife, twisting it so the light flickered off it. Sam held his breath as he felt the knife slice into the material of the shirt on his back. Swiftly pulling it down Yuri sliced the thin material in two and ripped the pieces off his victim’s back. Sam struggled again as he felt a hand at his waist but couldn’t stop his trousers being removed. Finally, he lay there shivering in just his underwear, shuddering and helpless. He heard the men compliment and laugh at their victim as they pulled his legs apart and tied them to the legs of the table. Sam lay there, exposed and open dreading what was to come next.   
Sandling, who had watched from a distance, now walked forward and ran his hands over Sam’s back, feeling the shivering in the firm muscles.  
“Relax Sam. I like to give my employees a bonus now and then and this morning I held a little competition. Yuri here won and he gets the honour of going first. Andrev and Kostov of course came second and third. I know you understand what that means.”  
Sam understood completely. He was to be raped three times by these savages.  
“I’m going to kill you Sandling. That is a promise” he growled through gritted teeth.  
Sandling laughed. “Yes, of course you are” he said condescendingly.   
“And when we’ve had enough of you, we’ve got that beautiful partner of yours to play with as well.”  
Sam screamed abuse and threats but it only made Sandling laugh.  
“Have fun boys” he said as he waved Yuri forward. Stepping away he seated himself ready to watch the show.  
Yuri moved forward twisting the knife in his hand and deftly sliced through Sam’s underwear. Now he gazed down at his victim writhing naked and screaming curses on the bench before him. He noted that he had an audience, everyone was watching him with bated breath and he smiled. He knew how to put on a good show.  
Clapping his hand onto the Englishman’s back he dug his nails in and pulled them sharply down. Sam screamed in pain and bucked as far as his bonds would allow him. Moving his hands down he clenched his hands on Sam’s buttocks and spread them wide exposing the tight hole.  
“No” screamed Sam as he felt a dry finger penetrate him. He desperately fought but there was no way that he could prevent anything of what was happening to him. He squirmed in pain as he was savagely abused. He felt a cold hand grip his cock and begin to rub it and he was nearly sick as Yuri leaned over and kissed him.  
“Relax, I don’t want to hurt you too much. I want to be able to do this again and again.”  
Sam swore at him in rage and humiliation as he felt the weight of Yuri’s body lift. Yuri stepped away and dipped his hand in the tub of petroleum jelly that was lying nearby. Liberally coating his fingers and his shaft he returned to his victim and pulled apart the quivering buttocks. He thrust two fingers in the hole and roughly prepared it for penetration. He prided himself as being a professional and he wanted to do a good job. He felt no sympathy for the victim, he was just a slab of meat that his employer wanted tenderising. Sam bit his lip in pain as he felt three fingers enter him, thrusting in and out and opening the muscles. He fought and twisted and screamed but there was nothing he could do and he cast his head back in agony as he felt a thick penis enter him. There was no finesse, Yuri pushed all the way in before pulling out again and fucked his victim relentlessly. He was neither gentle nor hard, he just concentrated on getting the job done. He heard grunts from nearby and saw that Andrev and Kostov had their cocks out and were stroking themselves, mesmerised by the spectacle. Finally, he felt the familiar rush and climaxed deep within Sam’s body. Leaning over for a final kiss he climbed off his semi-conscious victim and cleaned himself up. Andrev took his turn behind Sam and took him quickly and forcefully beating him with his fists in time to his sharp thrusts. By the time Kostov had finished Sam was unconscious.  
Sandling stood up and congratulated his men on a good show.   
“Untie him and lock him up. We’ll let him rest for a few hours before we play with him again.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chris glared at the cowering mouse of a man sitting in the corner of the interview room.  
“I asked you who has taken my partner?” he snarled, his face inches from the man.  
“I don’t know” he squeaked, terrified by the angry American. “I don’t know anything about your partner”.  
Chris leant in and grabbed the man by the front of his shirt and pulled him up.  
“You were set-up as bait. You must have an idea who set you up”  
“No, I don’t. Please, don’t hurt me. I don’t know anything”.  
Chris stared into his eyes and saw the truth reflected back. This man didn’t know anything consciously but perhaps his unconscious knowledge could be released. Sighing deeply he sat back, releasing the shirt bunched in his hands. Running his hands through his short hair he stood up and held his arm out to help the man up. The small man was confused and looked up with fearful eyes.  
“Come on up buddy. I’m sorry. I know you don’t know where Sam is. I’m afraid I got a little carried away”  
The man gripped the arm and rose to his feet hesitantly, never taking his eyes of the American.  
“Please sit at the table. I’m not going to hurt you. It’s just so frustrating. I don’t want Sam to be hurt. I’m sure you’d be the same if it was a buddy of yours.”  
The man sat at the table and nodded his head in sympathy.  
“Yes” he squeaked.  
“Look, any information you have may help me. It won’t go further than this room. Please, help me Peter. It is Peter isn‘t it”  
The man nodded and began to breath normally again. Perhaps this madman wasn’t going to kill him after all.  
“Now, who knows that you live at that address and who have you got on the wrong side of recently.”  
“I don’t know what you mean. I’ve not upset anyone”  
Chris smiled “I know that’s not true. In your line of business everyone is trying to screw everyone else. So who did you try to screw”  
Robson gulped and thought back to the disagreement he had with a broker a few weeks ago.  
“There was dealer who didn’t want to pay full price for some anti-personnel mines a while ago. He complained when I asked for more money but it wasn’t my fault. My supplier upped the price at the last minute.”  
Chris leaned forward in hope. “What was his name”  
Peter scoffed. “You know we never have names in this business and if we do they’re never our true identities”.  
Chris nodded and tried again.  
“Describe him to me.” and waited as Peter described the broker.

“Sandling, Adam Sandling” pronounced Chris as he strode into Malone’s office.  
Malone took his glasses off in surprise.  
“Sandling has Curtis?”  
“Damn right. When Peter Robson described the broker to me it sounded familiar. I showed him a picture and he confirmed the identity.”  
“Damnation. Sandling is a savage. I don’t like to think what he’ll put Curtis through.”  
Chris could only nod grimly, his thoughts echoed by Malone’s comments.  
“Have we any current information on his location.”  
“I’ve got everyone working on it. I didn’t even know he was back in the country”.  
“Don’t let me stop you Mr Keel. You must find him.”  
“I know Sir. I know”.

Sam awoke alone again and shivered as his abused and naked body unfolded itself. He hurt and he just wanted to lay in a ball but something had woken him up. He saw a plate of sandwiches and a glass of water left near the door. Crying out softly as he climbed to his knees he crawled over and drank and ate ravenously. He was so hungry he didn’t care whether the food was drugged. They couldn’t do any worse to him than what they had already done. Having finished he leant back against the wall mindful of his sore extremities. He tried to block the rapes from his mind, he would deal with that when he escaped. Hell, it wasn’t as if he and Chris hadn’t done that hundreds of times. He swallowed quickly - no - he and Chris had never done that - what they did was much more than a purely physical act. Leaning his head against his knees he shivered, the helplessness and loneliness searing into his soul as a single tear fell down his cheek. Chris would come for him. Chris had to come for him. If he didn’t then he had no hope.  
“I need you Chris” he moaned.  
A while later he heard the door bolt unlocked and raised his head, wiping the tear from his face. He braced himself for the next session of abuse, his only target to survive until Chris found him. He shakily rose to his feet as Sandling walked in, a pistol in his hand. Not saying a word he walked towards Sam and pointed the gun directly at his head. Sam looked into the vacant eyes of his aggressor and suddenly knew that he was going to die. He saw Sandling’s finger press the trigger and closed his eyes waiting for the explosion. All he heard was the sound of an empty click and suddenly Sandling was exploding in laughter. Sam could only watch, sickened to his stomach.  
Controlling his laughter Sandling looked up.  
“A trick from the camp. You never knew if the gun was loaded or not”.  
Sam felt the rage surge through him and rushed at Sandling hitting and kicking him fighting for the gun. Getting a couple of good punches in he managed to subdue his torturer and knock him senseless. Breathing heavily from the effort, Sam ran for the open door and took in his surroundings. The three mercenaries were nowhere to be seen. He saw the quay and the water and noted a small speedboat attached to a pole. Packing cases of all shapes and sizes were scattered around and he spotted some steps leading upwards. He decided to take his chances on dry land and so began to climb the stairs. When he was nearly to the top he heard a shout from below and cursed. He should have locked the cell door behind him. Coming to the bottom of the stairs Sandling pointed the gun at Sam’s back. “Stop, or I’ll shoot you in the back and cripple you”.  
Sam stopped and turned with a smile.  
“I know that gun isn’t loaded” he called.  
He was proved wrong as a bullet glanced off the wall close to where he stood. Sam widened his eyes in surprise and turned and ran up the further steps to the door. Unfortunately, as he reached the top the door swung open and Yuri stepped through. Being caught between the two murderous figures Sam dived to the left and fell onto the packing crates trying to roll and lessen the impact. His intention was to reach the speedboat. However, he felt an incredible pain in his shoulder as he hit the corner of a case awkwardly and he screamed in agony and blacked out as he hit the ground.

Chris and the team worked through the night, chasing down leads and talking to their sources, trying desperately to find a trace of Sandling. Out on the road, Chris punched his hand against the steering wheel in frustration as another lead came to a dead end. Sandling was a professional and knew how to cover his tracks. Nobody that had any dealings with him dared to betray him knowing that Sandling would make them pay in a dreadful manner. Chris sat back and closed his eyes, his mind turning over and over, racking his brains trying to think of something that could help him find his partner.  
“Hold on Sam” he murmured “I’ll find you. Just give me some time.”  
Sighing deeply he picked up his mobile and rang the Ops room. Backup answered.  
“Any news?” she asked quietly.  
“Nothing. This is another turkey. I don’t know what else to do Tina. My brain is fried”.  
“Don’t give up Chris. Sam needs you”  
“It’s so frustrating though. He’s out there suffering God knows what and I’m doing nothing.”  
“Chris lighten up. You’ve not stopped since you got back here. You’re exhausted. Something will turn up. Don’t stop believing Chris.”  
The American sighed again. “I’m coming back to the office. There must be something we’ve not thought of.”  
Backup looked down at her desk and scanned the file report in front of her.  
“Chris? When you were ambushed in Derbyshire the information came via M15 didn’t it?”  
“That’s right. Broughton contacted M15 directly. Where are you going with this Backup?”  
“Well, I’ve got the file on your last run-in with Sandling in the cellar. The information came again from a source within MI5”  
Chris picked up the thread of her thoughts.  
“And the stake-out of Robson came via MI5. Shit Tina, there must be someone on Sandling’s payroll within the security service. I’m coming back to base.”  
“Alright. I’ll inform Malone and do some digging. See you soon.”


	4. Chapter 4

Sam came awake as a sharp pain throbbed through his shoulder. He found himself held vertically facing a cold rock wall, his arms chained above his head. Trying to ride the agony in his shoulder he considered his situation and came to the conclusion that it was not good. There was every possibility that his upper arm was broken and he was chained so that he could only move slightly. He didn’t know how long he had been unconscious but he was chilled to the bone and was shivering uncontrollably which didn’t help with the pain. He was left alone for a long time which was worse because he knew that Sandling would punish him for the escape attempt and the anticipation of great suffering ate through his determination.  
“Hurry Chris. Please hurry.”

He didn’t know it but Sandling had left him there deliberately. Having ensured that the Agent was securely chained he waved the three Estonians away and told them to go upstairs. They shared a hot meal and a few drinks and then retired to bed. Sandling was an expert in torture and knew that the wait would be an ordeal in itself. He contained his cold anger towards Curtis’s actions and spent a pleasant few hours deciding how to punish him. He wouldn’t kill him, not yet anyway. He wanted to capture the American agent and hold them both together. In the camp the guards had made a game of pitting prisoners against each other - arming them with knives. They were forced to fight to the death and he had witnessed and in fact taken part in several bloody duels.  
That was his ultimate plan and he smiled at the thought of what he would need to do to Keel before the fight to even up the fitness of each opponent.  
In the morning, his mood darkened however when his contact rang to tell him that the American, although back in the UK, was back at the CI5 HQ. Frustrated he let his fury rise and slammed the phone down. He cursed at the foiling of his plans for both Agents but quickly his anger dissipated as he thought about the chained Englishman downstairs. He had all the time in the world to track down Keel but first he needed to punish his partner.

After a hearty breakfast he gathered his men around him and returned downstairs to his prisoner. He found him conscious but weak and shivering. Sandling pulled his jacket around himself as the temperature was only a few degrees above freezing. He walked around to the chained man and roughly grasped the dark hair pulling his head back so Sam stared in his face.  
“Good morning Mr Curtis. I hope you’re rested. I’ve got a busy day planned for you today.”  
Sam groaned in pain as the fingers pulled his hair.  
“Fuck you” he ground out defiantly.  
Sandling smiled. “Hmm, didn’t you have enough of that yesterday?”  
Sam’s eyes glittered icily.  
“No, before that I need to punish you for your escape attempt yesterday. I had quite a headache last night.”  
“I should have killed you when I had the chance.”  
Sandling nodded slowly. “Yes, you’re absolutely right - you should have killed me. Your punishment is not going to be pleasant. Do you remember what I told you about the man who tried to escape from the work camp?”  
Sam looked at Sandling in horror and this made him laugh loudly.  
“Oh don’t worry Sam. I’m not going to burn you alive. I want to play with you a little bit longer yet. I have my own version of setting you on fire. Andrev please give me the whip.”  
Letting the Agent see the long whip that was pushed into his waiting hand he raised it towards his cheek.   
“Pure leather, very soft. It bites deep into the flesh and burns exquisitely. You’ve got a treat coming up”.  
Sam pulled his head away and stared defiantly at his abuser.  
“I’m going to kill you Sandling.”  
“Unless, you’re going to haunt me to death I don’t think that you will. You’ve been lucky twice in the last year. This time there is no escape for you.” he said harshly.  
Standing back he unfurled the whip and gently caressed the leather. He watched as the naked back muscles clenched in anticipation. I’m going to enjoy this he thought.  
Slowly he drew back the whip and raised it above his head. With a loud snap he threw it forward and grinned as a thin line of blood appeared on the chained man’s shoulders.  
Sam squirmed in agony as the lash bit deep into his flesh but didn’t cry out. Hearing no cry Sandling whipped him again, increasing the force. Sam bit into his lip trying to ride the unique feeling of his back being set on fire. Again and again the lash landed until he could take no more and screamed loud and long. Yuri counted 12 lashes before he stepped in and placed a firm hand on his bosses arm.  
“You will kill him if you don’t stop” he murmured in Sandling’s ear.  
Breathing heavily with the effort Sandling stopped and looked at the big Estonian. Dropping his eyes to the hand on his arm he dropped the whip and turned to him.  
“Thank you Yuri. I nearly lost control. You’re right. He has to suffer more before I’m finished with him.”  
Yuri nodded and took his hand away. Looking at the barely conscious agent hanging limply in the chains he surveyed the damage. Freely bleeding lash marks lay across his shoulders, back and buttocks.  
“What do you want to do now” he asked looking at his sweating boss.  
Sandling felt the power of his blood surging through his veins. Seeing Sam hung helpless and bloody was an incredible turn on and he dropped his hand to his groin. Seeing this Yuri stepped forward and undid Sandling’s trousers. Drawing out the hard cock he gently pumped it a few times before turning to Sam’s body. Undoing the chains he manoeuvred the barely conscious man to his knees and held his upper body firmly between his legs. Reaching down he grasped Sam’s head between his hands and forced open the mouth.   
“Open wide” he growled “and take it”  
Sam was hardly aware of his surroundings and gagged as Sandling’s hard cock was thrust into his mouth. Gagging at the invasion he tried to fight but the agony of his body was too much and he would have fallen if Yuri had not been holding him. Sandling thrust into the slack mouth until he climaxed laughing softly as the injured man gasped for breath, spilling his seed from his mouth.  
“That’s enough for now Yuri. Throw him back in the cell.” Yuri nodded and with Andrev’s help carried the limp body back to the cell.   
“Oh, Yuri - just one thing. If you ever lay your hand on me again I will kill you. You understand.”  
Yuri locked eyes with Sandling.  
“I understand.” he mumbled.  
Sandling turned and climbed the stairs. That had been a satisfying session, now he wanted to speak to his MI5 contact to see where he could collect Keel.

Chris sat in Malone’s office, alongside him was Backup and on the video phone was the head of MI5 security, Paul Dawson.   
“So you think that we have a leak?” said Dawson. “Your evidence is pretty thin”  
Malone nodded slowly “Yes but it is compelling Paul, you must agree with that.”  
They all saw Dawson nod in agreement. “If there is a mole in my department I want him found. How do you want to play this Harry?”  
Chris looked at Malone and replied for him “Sandling has a grudge against me and my partner. He has Sam but he’ll be looking for me. I wouldn’t be surprised if he expected both of us to be on that stake-out. He must have been pissed to find Jeffries there.”  
All the occupants of the office nodded grimly.  
“Are you offering yourself as bait Keel?” asked Dawson looking at the image of the young agent in his monitor. The man looked exhausted but his eyes shone with determination.  
“Yes Sir. We’ve spent the best part of 36 hours tracking Sandling and come up with nothing.”  
Dawson agreed and turned his attention to Malone. “And you’re in agreement with this Harry?”  
Malone leant back in his chair and studied the American.  
“Yes. If I get Miss Baccus to send a message asking for MI5’s help in this case and for the contact to be Mr Keel then I am sure you’re mole will come out of his hole.”  
“Well that’s fine by me but knowing Sandling as we all do, it’s a big risk you’re taking Keel.”  
“I know, but that bastard has got my partner and I won’t rest until I find him.”  
“Fine sentiments my boy. Ok Harry, I’ll do everything I can at this end to help. I hope you find him Keel.”  
“So do I” answered Chris “So do I”.

Tina looked up as Chris came to sit by her desk.   
“Did you manage to get any sleep”.  
The American yawned and shook his head.  
“Not really. I closed my eyes but I kept thinking of what Sam is going though. What am I going to do if I can’t get him back Tina?” he asked, tears forming in his eyes.  
Tina pulled him into an embrace.  
“We’ll get him back. Sam is too stubborn to die.” she murmured into his shoulder.  
Chris hugged her back, revelling in the close contact. Tina was one of his and Sam’s best friends and she was the first one they told of their relationship.   
“I know it’s hard for you Chris but we’re all feeling the same way. Don’t give up. Just you keep faith.”  
They jumped as the phone rang and they pulled apart with some reluctance.  
“Backup. Yes, where? OK. “ she glanced at her watch “6.15pm”.  
Chris watched her carefully as she replaced the receiver.  
“That was Dawson. They have reliable information that Sandling has been spotted at a flat in Wandsworth.” she scribbled down the address. “I said you’d be there in an hour.”  
Chris snatched the slip of paper. “Are the team ready?”  
Tina nodded. “Everything is set. We’ll be watching your back all the way.”  
Chris rose and grabbed his jacket.  
“Did Dawson track down his mole?”  
“He’s on the trail now. It’s only a matter of elimination as to who had the access to the information.”  
“Good. Tell him to leave that sonavabitch to me.”  
Tina patted him on the back  
“Get Sam back first Chris. Be careful.”  
“I will. See you later”.

The flat was in an unremarkable block of dilapidated houses in a back street of Wandsworth. Chris pulled up his car outside, climbed out and warily made his way to the front door. Behind him a dark saloon crept from around the corner and observed him picking the lock and entering the premises. Andrev and Kostov climbed out and followed the American into the flat, Kostov pulling out a hypodermic syringe full of sedative. Stealthily they tracked their target who seemed to be making it easy for them. Chris stood in the centre of the bedroom staring down at the bed. Creeping up behind him Kostov held the syringe up and went to stab it in his back. Suddenly a heavy weight connected with the back of his head and he fell forward, Chris neatly sidestepping the falling body. Andrev had already been subdued by Jeffries and Spencer who had been hiding behind the door. “Nice move Richards” smiled Chris looking down at the unconscious body.   
Richards smiled and began to tie both Estonians up. Standing in front of the struggling Andrev Chris leant down and slapped him harshly across the face.  
“Where is he you bastard” he growled, bringing his face near to the bound man.  
“Who?” sneered Andrev  
Chris slapped him hard again but Andrev was fully trained in KGB interrogation techniques and merely turned his head back to stare at Chris, smiling coldly as he licked blood from his split lip.  
“I’ll ask again nicely” snarled Chris. “Where is my partner?”  
The Estonian shook his head and smiled at his aggressor. Chris knew that he would need to take more drastic action to get information from this man. Stepping away he indicated to Spencer and Jeffries to move away. Leaving the man kneeling on the floor they backed away and stood near the doorway, cutting off the escape route.  
Chris pulled out his gun which made the Andrev laugh hollowly.  
“You kill me and you will never know where he is” he stated.  
Chris turned and looked at Kostov on the bed.  
“We’ve always got him to play with. I don’t need you.”.   
Levelling his gun at the now nervous Estonian he aimed.  
“Last chance” he called softly.  
Andrev saw that Kostov was beginning to stir on the bed, wriggling as he found his hands bound by Richardson. Chris turned to him and shot the wriggling man in the lower leg. Kostov screamed in pain and Andrev paled in shock.  
“I’m serious. Tell me where Sam is or just like your friend I will shoot you, in your left leg, your right leg, your left arm, your right arm…..”  
He turned around again and shot Kostov in the other leg. The Estonian screamed and squirmed, his blood staining the sheets of the bed.  
“and then maybe I’ll shoot your fingers off, one by one ….”  
Chris turned to Kostov again  
Andrev screamed “Niet. Stop. I will tell you.”  
Chris turned back and studied the broken man.  
“Tell me”.


	5. Chapter 5

Chris held the mobile in his left hand as he clutched the directions in the other.  
“It’s an isolated place up on a headland. Apparently there is a cave underneath with a small quay that Sandling has been using to smuggle his guns and armaments out of the country. They’re holding Sam in a small cell close to the quayside. I think the best option is for the rest of you to make an assault on the house to keep them occupied whilst I come in by sea and get to Sam.”  
Malone agreed at the other end of the phone and set into action the rapid response squad. They were well trained professionals and a workable plan was set in place within an hour of Andrev revealing the information.

Now Chris was in a small cove about half a mile from the sea cave, dressed in sub-aqua gear. The plan was for him to take an extra set of oxygen cylinders and evacuate Sam by sea if possible. Andrev had hinted at the condition of Curtis but thankfully had not gone into too much detail and Chris hoped that he would be able to help his partner get out without having to run through a hail of deadly bullets.  
It would take him a good hour to swim around the bluff and so he did a final check and slipped easily into the cold surf. Being an ex-navy seal the strong swell was not a problem for him and he began to stroke steadily through the water.

Sandling looked at his watch and smiled. It wouldn’t be long before he had Keel in his clutches. He sat on the edge of the quay looking at the water, the sky outside the mouth of the cave was darkening and he noticed that the tide was coming in. Slowly a smile spread across his face as a thought occurred to him. With Keel on his way, he had no need for Curtis. It would not be a fair fight to put both of them together - the Englishman was just too weak now. Looking at the mooring pole attached to the speedboat he decided that it was time for the final ending of Sam Curtis. He called Yuri over and explained what he wanted done. Yuri smiled grimly and walked over to the cell. Curtis was lying down, unable to move and he cried out in agony as the big Estonian lifted him easily and carried him to the steps of the quay. Wading into the water he carried the limp body to the mooring pole and secured the semi-conscious man around his chest. Sam screamed as the salt water burnt into his wounds.   
“Time for me to say goodbye now Sam. You probably haven’t realised but the tide is coming in. The pole that you’re tied to will soon be underwater. I would give you, oh about an hour before you drown and I’m going to watch you. Revenge is sweet my friend.”  
Sam groaned in agony, his mind sparking as the prospect of drowning broke through.  
“Fuck you” he cried  
Sandling laughed. “When my boys bring back your partner we’re going to have lot’s more fun. I think we’ll keep him alive for weeks. Torturing him and raping him every day until he begs for death. They‘re just collecting him now. He‘ll be here soon. I‘ll bring him down to see you when he gets here but I‘m afraid you‘ll be dead by then”  
I’m sorry Chris thought Sam, his heart breaking. If he had to die then let it be but it was tearing him apart that Chris would have to go through the same agonies. He closed his eyes as the water numbed his battered and abused body. “I loved you Chris” he whispered, the tears falling down unashamedly. 

The water rose steadily and eventually it reached his neck. Sam was barely conscious now but his body still fought for air. From the side of the cave, the young American watched, bathed in shadow he went un-noticed. He saw Sandling sat on the steps alone, a cigarette held carelessly in his hand. He seemed to be watching something in the water and Chris moved his gaze studying the quay. He took in a sharp breath as he spotted Sam tied to the post and close to drowning. Assessing the situation quickly he spoke one word into his communicator.   
“Now”.  
Upstairs, the rapid response team attacked and soon a gun battle was being fought between Yuri and his colleagues. Chris saw Sandling turn and frown at the noise so he dipped under the water and swam to the limp body of his lover. He was in a quandary though. The bright lights of the quay shone on the water if he surfaced he would be a sitting duck. He looked up at Sam and saw in horror that the water level was nearing his nose. He only had a matter of a minute before the water covered his head. He warily watched Sandling trying to figure out what to do when heavy burst of machine gun fire made the gun dealer turn. Instantly Chris fitted the oxygen mask over Sam’s face and making sure that the tank was secured swam quickly over to the other side of the quay. Sam was unaware of the mask and had just accepted the fact that he was drowning.  
Sandling turned back and smiled as he saw Sam’s hair floating gently on the surface of the water. He couldn’t see the oxygen mask.  
Satisfied that his prisoner was dead he climbed to his feet and made his way to the small speedboat. As he boarded it Chris surged out of the water with a cry and attacked him. The fight was savage, both men with murder in their hearts. Chris managed to knock Sandling backwards but fell as Sandling grabbed an oar and belted him around the head with it. Head spinning Chris felt himself propelled backwards and fell out of the boat. Immediately, Sandling gunned the motor and pushed the throttle to maximum. The speedboat surged forward, the mooring rope pulling taut and snapping under the strain. Chris was hit by the rope and was flung backwards into the stone quay. Half stunned and with an agonising pain in his shoulder he clung to the steps and watched helplessly as Sandling got away.   
The gunfire suddenly ceased and the door to the cave was flung open. Jeffries and Richards sprang through the door, their guns at the ready. Seeing the American crawling back up the steps they ran down and pulled him back out of the water.   
“Get him out” cried Chris fighting against the pain “He’s in the water”.  
Jeffries stood up and scanned the water. He felt sick as he saw the dark hair floating on the surface.  
“Oh my God” he cried “Sam, no.”  
He stripped off and dived in, swimming quickly to the body. Diving down he was relieved to see the mask and quickly managed to free the unconscious agent. He swam to the side and was helped by Spencer to pull Sam’s limp body out of the water.  
“We need paramedics down here immediately” called Spencer on his headset.  
Chris crawled over to Sam’s body and clutched his cold hand  
“Stay with me Sam. Stay with me”.

The American looked up as Malone entered the cubicle nodding a greeting.  
“How is the shoulder Mr Keel?”  
“The same collarbone is busted again Sir” he replied grimacing as the nurse lifted his arm into a sling. “How’s Sam doing. They won’t tell me anything.”  
Malone sighed. It had taken a lot of effort and finally threats for Keel to allow himself to be taken to a separate cubicle to get his own wounds tended. He’d only managed to persuade him when Malone himself had told him he would personally supervise Curtis’s condition.  
“They’ve managed to warm him up and he’s doing a lot better. The skin on his back is obviously badly damaged and he has some quite serious bruising but he should recover fully in time.”  
Chris let out a breath of relief. “Thank God.” he whispered. “When can I see him?”  
“They’ve just moved him up to the high dependency unit. Apparently they want to keep an eye on him until his temperature is regulated. I’m sure that as soon as you’ve finished here they’ll let you see him. Then, Mr Keel, I’ll expect you to get some rest - I will debrief you in the morning.”  
Stepping away the nurse told him that he was finished and left.  
Chris cast a grateful glance at his boss and moved to stand up. “I’m proud of you Chris.” murmured Malone coming to lend a hand to steady the wounded man. “This can’t have been easy for you but you didn’t go to pieces.”  
Chris met his eyes. “I couldn’t Sir. Not when Sam needed me.”  
Malone nodded. “And you’ll need to be strong for him whilst he recovers but of course you know that already don’t you.”  
Chris nodded. “I’ll be there for him. You know that Sir.”  
Satisfied Malone led his agent to the high dependency unit and left him seated at his partner’s bedside. He saw the American clutch the unconscious Englishman’s hand and start whispering to him. Respecting their privacy he stepped away and left them alone.

“I’m here Sam” murmured Chris gazing at the still figure. Sam was lying on his side, bolstered by pillows allowing the pressure on his injured back to be relieved. The bruises were livid against the pale skin and a thin sheen of sweat dripped from his brow. A heart monitor bleeped regularly in the background and an IV line fed much needed nutrients into his body.  
He stayed most of the night, the nurses bringing him regular coffees and on one occasion a dose of painkillers. He ignored the pain in his shoulder and kept his hand clasped in the hand of his lover. He had nearly lost him and he didn’t want to ever let go again.  
Eventually, his tired body rebelled and he fell asleep. Coming in the nurse smiled as she saw him and gently covered him with a blanket, pushing a pillow behind his head.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam was unconscious for two days and Chris kept up his vigil only leaving for short periods. Tina and the others visited regularly and he learnt that Sandling’s men were proving to be very non communicative. Sandling had disappeared and although an extensive search of the country, and all airports and ports, no sign of him had been found. This worried him as he knew that until Sandling was found neither Sam or himself was safe. His mood slumped into despair as he saw the time passing and he knew the longer it was that Sandling was untraced, the less chance they would ever have of finding him. He knew little of Sam’s ordeal, just merely the physical abuse evident on his body that he had suffered and he worried about Sam’s mental injuries. They all knew what a terrible reputation Sandling had and Chris suspected that the mental abuse had been just as bad as the physical abuse. He would have to handle the Englishman carefully and offer him all the love and support he would allow.  
He was brought back from his reverie by a fluttering of Sam’s eyes. He leaned over and called softly.  
“Come on love. Wake up for me. Everything’s all right. You’re safe now. Come on Sam. Wake up for me.”  
Sam heard the familiar voice and fought to regain consciousness. It was a struggle but he managed to open his eyes and found himself gazing into a pair of concerned blue eyes.  
Trying to smile he tried to talk but couldn’t find his voice. Instead he squeezed his lover’s hand, welcoming the returned pressure.  
Chris turned and rang the help buzzer before returning his gaze to his partner.  
“I’ve missed you” he whispered and smiled as Sam weakly nodded his head.  
“m….ssed you too” he ground out before sleep claimed him.

When Sam woke again he felt stronger and as he became aware he searched the room for his partner. Chris was dozing in the chair, his hand still lightly gripped in Sam’s. Sam shifted and groaned as the barely healed wounds on his back burned. Immediately Chris was awake and he leaned over to lay a comforting hand on Sam. Reaching forward a little too far he winced as his injured collarbone was jarred. Sam saw this and frowned.  
“You’re hurt” he croaked, his throat dry.  
Chris leant over and poured a glass of water and helped him drink it.  
Gratefully sipping the water Sam leaned back and tried again.  
“Your arm?”  
Chris looked self consciously down at the sling.  
“I busted my collarbone again. Don’t worry, it’s not too bad.”  
He had to laugh as Sam cast a disbelieving glare at him.  
“Alright. It’s as sore as hell. Is that better?”  
Sam smiled and nodded slowly.  
“Sandling?” he stated simply  
Chris swallowed and wondered whether to protect his partner from the truth. Seeing the plaintive plea in the green eyes he decided that Sam needed to be told the truth.  
“He got away.” he admitted.  
Sam groaned and closed his eyes, the mental pain overwhelming him for a moment. He didn’t fear for himself but for Chris. With Sandling still out there he knew that he would never rest.  
Chris saw this and clutched Sam’s hand.   
“They’re doing everything they can to track him down. There are guards on every floor of this building. Sandling won’t get anywhere near us.”  
Sam opened his eyes. “For how long Chris? I should have killed him when I had the chance.”  
Chris widened his eyes in surprise.  
“You had a chance?”  
Sam nodded and told him about what had happened in the fight in the cell. He didn’t go into more detail as he felt that Chris didn’t need to know the full extent of the abuse he was put through.  
“All I could think about was getting out of there and warning you that Sandling was going to come after you. I didn’t want you to suffer like I did.”  
Chris closed his eyes, anguish clutching at his heart.  
“I should have killed him when I had the chance” he muttered and explained what had happened in the speedboat.  
When he opened his eyes again he saw that Sam was staring at him in concern.  
“Chris. You’ve got nothing to feel guilty about. You saved my life.   
The American swallowed his distress and said softly.  
“Sandling will make a mistake one day and we’ll both be there to take him down.”   
We can’t live our life in fear. We’ve got each other. That’s all that counts.”  
Sam nodded numbly and Chris gently wiped away the tear falling down his face.  
“I love you.” he whispered leaning down to kiss the dark forehead. “Now you need to rest.”  
Sam’s energy levels were exhausted and he allowed his eyes to close as he felt into a restful sleep.

The tall blonde secretary tapped away at her keyboard, completing her report and saving it to a disk. Hearing the soft tones of her mobile phone she reached down and dug it out of her handbag.  
“Charlton” she said quietly.  
“My dear this is Red dog. I am in need of some assistance. You need to contact Parvaz and arrange for my extraction via the Bloor passage.”  
She knew immediately that it was Sandling and that the code was instructions to arrange safe passage for him out of the country. Confirming that she understood his instructions she hung up immediately and put the phone back in her bag. Collecting her jacket she walked towards the office exit but was stopped by two of her fellow workers.  
Looking up in confusion she watched as Paul Dawson walked up to her.  
“Janice, we need to have a little talk. Please come with me.”  
She backed away.  
“What is this all about?” she asked warily.  
Dawson took her arm. “Adam Sandling” he said simply.  
She looked at him for a long moment and then her shoulders slumped in resignation. She knew that she had been found out. 

She was kept in the interview room for about 2 hours, nursing a cold coffee, one of her fellow security agents staring at her. She had given up trying to make conversation and was now slumped in the chair rolling things over in her mind. Perhaps the situation wasn’t as dire it seemed. They wanted Sandling and she had the information to give him to them. She would trade off the information for her freedom. Eventually, the door opened and two men walked in behind Dawson. She eyed them warily, sizing them up. One was an older grey haired man, the other a younger fitter man with short brown hair, arm in a sling. Coming to stand before her the younger man stared down in contempt at her but it was the older man who spoke.  
“Miss Charlton. I’m sure you understand how much trouble you’re in.”  
She nodded unable to break her gaze from the younger man.  
The older man continued “My name is Harry Malone. Sam Curtis is one of my men and I don’t take kindly to anyone abusing them. This is Christopher Keel, his partner. He asked to meet you.”  
She felt very intimidated by Keel’s cold stare.  
“My partner is lucky to be alive Miss Charlton. You do not want to know what Sandling and his thugs did to him.” he growled. “I made a promise to Sam to kill Sandling and you are going to help me.”  
She pulled her gaze from the angry man and looked at Malone.  
“I can tell you where he is but I want to do a deal.”  
“No deals” growled Keel leaning forward and banging his hand on the table in front of her.  
She flinched and cast her eyes back to the young American.  
“I know Sandling wanted both of you. If you let me go I’ll tell you where he is. You know that if he gets away he’ll come back for you. Maybe not straightaway but sometime in the future. Sandling never lets anyone beat him.”  
Chris stood up and looked at Malone a question in his eyes. This was what they had expected and Malone nodded quickly.  
“Alright, Miss Charlton. Give me Sandling and you can get the hell out of here.”  
She smiled in triumph. Perhaps she could rescue her seemingly hopeless situation. Settling back she began to tell them of the details of the Bloor passage.  
“There is a small fishing community just near to Whitby called Cloughton. Sandling will be put aboard a trawler and taken out to the fishing grounds off Iceland. There, a cruiser will dock and Sandling will be transported off and taken back to Talin.”  
“When?”  
“I need to make a phone call but I expect that it will be arranged for the day after tomorrow.”  
“What is the name of the boat”.  
“Parvaz, the skipper’s name is Bloor.”  
Chris looked up at Malone as Dawson stepped forward and handed her the phone.   
“Make the call Janice”.  
Ignoring the stares of the three men she made the call and the arrangements were made.  
Keel turned back to her as he walked out of the room.  
“Thank you Janice. You do realise that when Sandling finds out it was you that set him up he’ll put out a contract on you. I hope you enjoy your life of fear, never staying in one place longer than necessary. He’ll find you eventually and when he does I hope you rot in hell.”  
He smiled coldly at her shocked expresses ion and closed the door behind him.

The American slammed his hand down on the back of the chair in anger.  
“But I need to go with them Sir” he cried, his sense of injustice flooding through him.  
Malone calmly stared back at him, not intimidated by the show of aggression.  
“No, Mr Keel. You’re injured. We have plenty of well trained agents who will be able to get Sandling.”  
“But Sir. Its personal.”  
“Yes Mr Keel, you’re quite right and that is one of the reasons I am not letting you go.”  
Chris glared at Malone for a full minute but the Irishman did not back down. Letting out his breath he slumped into the chair in resignation.  
“I’m sorry Sir. You’re right. You can’t take any chances that Sandling will escape and I am obviously not thinking straight about this. Just promise me one thing.”  
Malone looked at the young agent in sympathy. “What?”  
“I want to be there when you bring him back in. Until I see him I won‘t believe that we‘re safe.”  
Malone nodded. “That is the least I can do. Now, it has been a long day. Get some rest, go and see Mr Curtis tomorrow and I’ll have Sandling in a cell by this time on Thursday.”  
“Thank you Sir. Goodnight.”

The operation went well. The Icelandic trawler, Parvaz, was apprehended by the Royal Navy 3 miles out of the harbour. In a well planned swoop, the crew were rounded up and Adam Sandling arrested. Within a few hours Sandling found himself sat in a drab holding cell deep within the basement of the CI5 building. He was left alone there for over 12 hours - despite his threats and curses - the only interruption being meal deliveries. Finally, he settled down and lay back on the hard bed and dropped off to sleep.  
He woke to the sound of the door being unlocked and sat up from the bed rubbing his eyes. He saw a man enter, staring coldly at him. Sandling let a slow smile curl his lips. They had never met but he knew who he was.  
“Christopher Keel. I’ve wanted to meet you for a long time.”  
Chris studied Sandling icily.  
“We’ve met before. Remember the guy in the wetsuit.”  
Sandling’s eyes widened in realisation before a smile raised the corner of his lips.  
“Seems to me you came second best out of that fight.”  
Chris glared at Sandling, wanting to wipe the smirk off his face with his fist.  
“ I’m glad you’re locked away. I‘m sure you‘ll get special attention from the many former business acquaintances you‘ve screwed over the years.”  
Sandling let out a harsh laugh. “I also have many friends. I won’t stay inside for long. I had a lot of fun with your partner. He screamed so loud when we raped him.”  
He laughed at the shocked expression that flashed over the American’s face.  
“Oh, I’m sorry I forgot, I killed him didn’t I so you won‘t know. He took it 3 times up his arse and sucked me off beautifully. He had a very talented mouth did Sammy boy”  
Rage coursed through Chris’s body, replacing the shock and he flew forward.  
“I’m going to kill you, you bastard” he cried throwing a punch which snapped Sandling back against the wall. He continued to lay blows into him, punching and kicking and venting all his anger out, all pain blotted out by anger. Sandling tried to fight back but could not overcome the enraged Agent. Watching from behind the two way mirror Malone let the fight go on for a couple of minutes until Chris laid a particularly hard kick in Sandling’s’ groin. Doubling over, the dealer collapsed in agony and Malone exited the viewing room and opened the cell door. He saw that Keel was just in the process of drawing his foot back for another kick and loudly called out a command  
“Stop right now Mr Keel.”  
Chris stopped and cast a glance back to his boss. Meeting the Irishman’s gaze he saw the look in his eye and slowly lowered his leg. Breathing heavily from the effort he drew his gaze back to the cowering body beneath him and spat at him.  
“If I see you again, I will kill you.” he growled and angrily turned and strode from the room.  
Sandling shakily raised himself from the floor, clutching at his bruised body.   
“You were lucky Sandling” commented Malone looking down at the bloodied dealer “He was holding back. Now, we’ll get you patched up and then you and I will have a long chat. If you do not answer all my questions immediately I will ask Mr Keel to come back and lock the door behind him. After your recent revelation I have no doubt that he will kill you - very messily.”  
Sandling groaned in pain. He couldn’t argue with Malone’s prediction.  
Malone left the cell and indicated that the Doctor be called to check over the prisoner. After doing that he walked over to where the young American was leaning against the wall.  
“Thank you Sir” he said, looking up as he saw Malone come closer.  
“I heard what he said Mr Keel? Do you believe him?”  
Keel nodded. “He had no reason to lie. He thinks that Sam is dead. Shit Sir, how the hell am I going to handle this?”  
Malone put a hand on his shoulder.  
“You must get him to talk about it. We both know that Mr Curtis can hide behind his self made barriers.”  
“Oh hell Sir. This will screw him up but I don’t know how to help him.”  
Malone patted him on the back. “The only advice I can offer is to let him work through this in his own time. Don’t push him until he’s ready to tell you.”  
Chris looked at Malone in surprise.  
“You mean, don’t let him know that we know.”  
“There were no recording devices connected when you met Sandling. The only people who know here are you, me and him. Handle this carefully, Mr Keel. I know that you have more than a professional partnership to lose.”  
“He’s worth fighting for Sir” said Chris determinedly, making his mind up. “However long it takes, I’m not giving up on Sam.”  
Malone took his hand off his agent’s shoulder. “Good man. Now, you’re on sick leave for the next few weeks until that shoulder of yours heals. “  
Chris gave the grey haired man a grateful look.  
“Thank you Sir.”  
Smiling Malone turned and walked off, nodding a greeting to the Doctor who passed him on the stairs.  
Coming to a halt near Chris the Doctor noticed the pale perspiring face and looked down at the bloodied knuckles on the American’s hands. “I hope you‘ve not injured your collarbone again”  
Chris looked up guiltily only just now feeling the pain of the wound.  
“I’m alright Paul” he muttered. “I just had a bit of garbage that needed clearing up.”  
Paul nodded in complete understanding.  
“You’re keeping me in employment I take it.”  
Chris smiled grimly. “Heck Paul, you know you’d get bored.” Indicating to the cell he added “He could do with a few stitches. Make sure you forget the painkiller.”  
Paul nodded and walked towards the door accompanied by two security colleagues. Before he entered he called out.  
“I’ll see you in my office in an hour.”  
Like hell, thought Chris and walked slowly towards the stairs.  
He needed a drink and a sit down to figure out how he was going to help Sam recover.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam was dozing then Chris came into his hospital room. His condition had improved a lot of the last couple of days and he was out of the high dependency unit and in a private room of his own. He was still on a heavy dosage of medication which limited his waking periods but he was definitely feeling a bit stronger. He woke fully as he saw the American walk to the side of the bed and perch on the edge.  
Leaning over Chris gave him a light kiss and Sam smelt the alcohol on his breath.  
“You’ve been drinking” he said accusingly staring into his eyes. He saw the hurt expression and immediately felt guilty.  
“I’m sorry Chris.” he said but was greeted by silence. He looked down and saw the bloodied knuckles. Lifting them gently he looked up into the blue eyes.  
“What happened?” he asked softly.  
Chris locked gazes with the Englishman. “I caught up with Sandling.” he said simply.  
“Is he dead?”  
Chris shook his head.  
“No, Malone only let me have him for a couple of minutes. He won’t be walking straight for a while though.”  
Sam smiled as he saw the reason for the bloodied knuckles.  
“Good” was all he said.  
Chris looked down at Sam. Nursing his whisky he had finally decided to not discuss what he had found out. He believed that the best way to handle it would be to take Malone’s advice and let Sam tell him when he was ready. He didn’t know what he would do if Sam decided never to tell him but for now he thought the best way would be to allow his partner some space.  
“How are you feeling?” he asked “You’re looking a bit stronger.”  
Sam stretched a little and nodded his head.  
“Yes I do. Although all I seem to be doing is sleeping at the minute.”  
“Mother Nature’s way of making you heal” commented Chris which made them both chuckle as they realised that one way or another that comment was always passed between them when either of them were hurt. It broke the ice and the conversation flowed easily for the rest of Chris’s visit.  
Finally, seeing his partner tiring he got up and kissed him goodbye.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow love.” he murmured and smiled as he saw Sam’s eyes close.

Sam was confused. He had been out of the hospital for nearly a week now and was staying at Chris’s apartment. The first few days he had stayed in bed, Chris waiting on him and giving him time and space to heal. His back was healing well and he was now on minimum pain medications which meant that his head was a lot clearer. His badly bruised upper arm seemed to be more painful but he found that if he limited the movement he could cope with it. Seeing this, Chris had donated his spare sling and this had helped a lot. For the past 3 days Sam had managed to get out of bed and although limited on movement had managed to potter about. Now he was sat back on the sofa staring at the blank screen of the TV. Chris was out at the moment, fulfilling his appointment for physiotherapy on his injured shoulder. Sam was glad as he needed the space to think.  
He was confused by Chris. Although the American fussed over him and made sure that he was comfortable and pain free, there had been none of the cuddles and soft touches that so endeared him to Sam. Having thought long and hard about it Sam had come to the conclusion that Chris didn’t want to touch him purely because he was frightened of aggravating his injuries. But last night Sam had felt the urge for a cuddle and had settled close to Chris on the sofa. However, he had got the impression that the American was uncomfortable with the close contact and had subtly drawn himself away. He was confused because they had shared a bed since his return so it can’t have been the close contact that had caused the reaction. Rolling the thoughts around his mind he finally came to a surprising realisation. It was wasn’t the close contact but the intimate gesture that Chris had reacted to. Chris was obviously feeling some kind of guilt towards what had happened whilst Sam was in Sandling’s clutches. Sam realised that he hadn’t told Chris much about what Sandling had done to him, merely leaving him to assume that the obvious physical abuse was all that he had endured. But Chris was intelligent and could obviously tell that he was holding something back. Was it this knowledge that was driving a wedge between them? Sam leant back and closed his eyes.  
Why hadn’t he told him? Did he mistrust him? No, that wasn’t it. He realised slowly that he didn’t want to tell him because that would mean he would have to admit to himself that the assaults had happened. Caught now by the memories, he felt himself drawn back to the assaults and he remembered the pain, the helplessness and the humiliation. Suddenly, the barrier in his emotions collapsed and he sobbed loudly as the tears rolled down his face. 

Chris found Sam asleep on the sofa when he returned. Curled into the corner, his arms wrapped around himself he looked the picture of misery. The tracks of his tears stained his cheeks and Chris moved to kneel beside him, wiping away the drying dampness. His gentle touch woke the Englishman who opened his red rimmed eyes and saw his lover. Without words he reached forward with his good arm and fell into a deep embrace.  
“I’m sorry” he cried into the spiky brown hair.  
“Sorry for what Sam” whispered Chris, his heart bleeding at his distraught partner.  
“I didn‘t tell you everything.”  
Chris hugged back stronger. “It’s alright. You don’t need to tell me anything you don’t want to.”  
Sam drew back and looked into the blue eyes.  
“I need you to know everything Chris.”   
“Only if you’re ready.”  
He sniffed and wiped his eyes. “I’m ready” he said, his voice becoming more firm, moving his legs and making room for Chris to sit next to him.  
Chris moved and placed a comforting hand on his partner’s knee. He waited for the dark Englishman to continue, holding Sam‘s gaze.  
“They didn’t just beat me and lash me. They also took other pleasures.”  
Chris held his gaze steady, not betraying any trust. He merely nodded as Sam continued.  
“They took me out of the cell and tied me to a table. They cut my clothes off and then Sandling let 3 of his men …….” his voice trailed off as he dropped his eyes.  
Chris saw the humiliation in his lover’s face and realised the true horror of what had happened.  
“I know Sam.” he admitted.  
Green eyes flicked up to his face. “You know?” he asked disbelievingly. “How?”  
“Sandling told me. I …..”  
Sam exploded “Why didn’t you say anything?” he demanded angrily.  
Chris didn’t drop his gaze. “Because you needed to tell me yourself.” he said simply.  
Sam’s anger dissolved as he saw the truth in his words.  
“I’m sorry Sam, I thought that if I gave you some space then you’d work through this yourself. You had to admit it to yourself before sharing it with me.”  
Sam nodded numbly. “I don’t want it to spoil what we have between us”.   
“It wasn’t your fault Sam. There’s no need to feel guilty. What Sandling and his men did was about power not sex. What we have is more than just the physical act. When we‘re together we make love.”  
Sam felt a smile rise to his lips. “What did I do to deserve you.” he asked folding his arm around the American.  
“Oh I can think of a lot of things.”  
Sam drew back, a flash of concern in his eye and Chris caught the fleeting look of fear.  
He moved to assure him. “It’s alright Sam. I’ll wait until you’re ready. I’m not expecting you to get over this straight away.”  
“No you’re wrong. I need to be with you now, to remember how good it is with someone who you love.”  
Chris smiled sexily. “I’d love to but I’m afraid in the condition we’re both in we’d be pretty limited.”  
Sam sighed and a slow lazy grin curled his lips. “I can wait. Please, just kiss me.”  
They shared a long and passionate kiss revelling in the closeness that they shared.  
“We’ve got all the time in the world.” murmured the American.


End file.
